Untitled
by NinjaQueen
Summary: Bobby went to pay his respects to jack but finds a girl weeping on his grave. R
1. The beggining

Mia looked at the tombstone that sat infront of her. Her eyes tear up as she read the text. "Jack Mercer" She whipped the tears from her eyes and walked to the tombstone laying roses infront of it. She got on her knees and placed her hand on the tombstone.

"Jack…" she said trying to fight the tears. "Jack…"

She lowered her head and cried. She had hopped it wasn't true. She prayed when she heard that Jack was dead it was some sick joke. But this seemed to crush the thought of it not being true.

"I love you." She whispered.

From behind she could hear footsteps crunching through the snow. She turned around to see a man in a black coat standing behind her. He looked at her for a second then walked closer.

"You must be Bobby…" she said getting up. "Jack always talked about you…I'm Mia."

Bobby looked at her for a second. He had never seen her around before. She was pretty short she had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah… Did you know Jack?" He asked

"Yes… I was supposed to marry him…"

Bobby had a weird look on his face. She didn't seem like Jackie boys type…_ She's black_…. He thought to himself. "You were going to marry him?" he asked

"Yes…" she started to cry.

Bobby walked over to her and hugged her as she cried. "I'm sorry about this."

"He was everything to me." She cried.

He held her tighter as he looked at Jacks tombstone. "Let's get outta the cold… I'll take you to the house."

As they walked to the car Bobby looked back at jack grave and saw Jack standing there looking at him. Bobby nodded and turned around and walked to the car.

Once they got into the house and got settled in they sat in the living room.

"Jack idealized you… He'd always tell stories about talk about you like you were god."

Bobby smiled a bit before getting up. "Do you want any coffee?" he asked.

"Sure…"

When bobby left the living room and went to the kitchen Mia got up. And walked over to a picture of Jack that was hanging up in the wall.

"I've been hurt a lot in my life… I thought I could never love again… But then I found it in My mother and my brothers… But I know… I know I could love you too."

To Be continued…


	2. Family together again

thanx for the reveiws i promise itll get better and better and i also wanna say damn Garrett is the sexiest creature the lord god has put on this earth... damn... but antways heres the story

* * *

Bobby walked into the living and saw Mia looking at Jacks picture. He took a deep breath before walking into the room. He could see her grief and knew how she felt, to lose someone you loved.

"Here you go…" He smiled handing her the coffee. He sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her. "I don't mean to pry." He started. "But did you just find out Jack died?" he asked.

Her lower lip quivered as tears fell from her eyes. "He… He told me to leave town for a while…"  
She cried. " It was the day after thanksgiving… That was the last time I saw him…He said something big was going on and he didn't want me to get involved" she put her face in her hands. "He was everything to me…" She continued to cry. "Now… Now I have nothing… I have nowhere to live… I don't have Jack…"

"You've got that…" He looked at her stomach. "That's something you have."

She smiled as she whipped her tears. "Jack wanted to make this a punk baby."

Bobby cracked a smile. "That sounds like Jackie boy alright."

Just then Angel walked into the house. He looked at Bobby then at Mia. " What's sup?"

Bobby got up and hugged his brother.

"C'mon Bobby don't you think she a little to young for you?" He whispered into Bobby's ear.

"She ain't mine…That's Jacks girl." He whispered back.

Angel got a weird look on his face. "Jack?"

Bobby nodded.

Mia got up and walked over to the two. "You must be Angel…" She smiled. "Jack talked about you too. " She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Oh I'm sorry Mia."

Angel shook her hand and smiled. "Do you mind if I still Bobby away for a second."

She shook her head. "No not at all… I was going to go outside for a minute anyway." She smiled as she grabbed her coat.

Mia went outside and Angel and Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Don't tell me Cracker Jack was hittn' that." He said with a smile.

"I know I was in shock too."

"At least we knew he had good taste in girls that's for damn sure." Angel said looking out the door.

"That he did…. That he did…" Bobby laughed. "Look man I'm gonna let her star here alright."

Angel looked at him for a second. "You better talk that over with Jer."

Bobby looked outside and saw Mia hugging Jeremiah. "I don't think I have to."

"Where have you been?" Jeremiah asked her.

"He told me to leave." She said trying to hide the tears.

"But where have you been?"

"On the street… " She stopped and looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I coulda helped you given you something so you could stay in a hotel." He rubbed her stomach. "That ain't good for lil Jackie."

She half smiled. "He's a trooper like his dad."

"Yeah and he doesn't need to come out smoking like his dad." He said with a smile.

To be continued…


	3. Memories

the little and itallics are memories they will be happening more frequently but trust me they'll be better

* * *

Mia and Jeremiah walked back to the house and talked.

"Did you meet the guys?" he asked

"Yeah they're exactly how Jack said they would be…" She smiled. "Especially Angel."

As they got inside Bobby and Angel walked into the room.

"Hey what's up." Jeremiah said taking off his coat.

"Nothing much… " Angel said giving his brother a hug. "What's been up with you playa."

"Nothing. So yall already met Mia?" He asked

Bobby nodded "So are yall hungry or what?"

"Hell Yeah!" Angel yelled. "What are you making master chef."

"What ever the hell you're cooking."

"Ha Ha real funny get your ass in there." Angel smiled

"Shut up." Bobby said smacking Angel on the back of the head. "What about you Mia?"

She nodded. "Yea but is there anywhere I could lay down for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah you could go in…"Bobby stopped.

Mia looked at him for a second but smiled. "It's alright I'll go in Jacks room."

She headed up stairs.

_Mia was lying next to Jack in his bed as the moon shined in through the window. She knew how he felt and wanted to be there for him. _

"_Mia." Jack said sitting up. "Mia I want you to leave town for a while…" _

"_What do you mean?" she asked sitting up at eye level with him._

"_I've lost my mother… And if things get any worst I don't want to lose you too…"_

"_But Jack…" she started._

"_Please… Do this for me… I promise as soon as everything has settled down."_

"_Jack." She cried_

"_Mia please! It's hard for me too but I can't someone else I love! I can't lose you are the baby…" _

Mia sat down on the bed. She whipped the tears from her eyes and laid down on the bed.

"But I didn't want to lose you either."

"SO Jer tell us how did our weird ass brother hook up with her?" Angel asked looking at Jeremiah.

"Let's just say Ma had to bail another son outta jail."

Bobby looked at Jeremiah. "What do you mean?"

"Jack beat the shit out of this kid after he saw the way he was treating her. They connected and that's the story."

"There has to be more to it then that" Angel said.

"Damn it yall that's all I know… I had to go with mom to bail him out I saw the other guy and he looked like a car hit em'."

"Damn… I know he had a bad temper but damn." Angel said looking at the picture.

"Yeah but hey he came out unscratched."

"We taught him didn't we?" Bobby said with a smile.

The brother all sat and thought about Jack remembering the times they had together. But Angel got up and whipped his face. "Hey man why don't you get in there and cook something I'm starving." He said in a whispered voice.

Angel remember that day he was shot even though he tried so hard to forget. He wanted it to be a distant memory but he couldn't take that image out of his head. When he smiled his last smile. And when he died in him and Bobby's arms. He looked up at the picture that hung of Jack.

_To be continued…._


	4. Good times

Hey to all thatnk you for the reviews and i promise i'll keep going. I go back to school tomorrow but ill try to update every chance i get ne ways garret is a hottie and i wish i could marry him but heres the story

* * *

Mia slowly opened her eyes and looked at the guitar that sat in the closet. She smiled a bit as she remembered when he played it for her. She got up and walked over to it. She knelt down and strummed it with one hand.

"_Hold it like this." Jack said holding her arms as he sat behind her. _

"_Why does it matter I'm never going to play it." She said as she turned towards him and smiled._

"_It's outta the respect for the guitar gods." He said kissing her on the lips. _

Mia stood up and walked away from the guitar. She walked down the hall into the bathroom. She ran cold water and splashed it on her face. As she whipped it from her face she giggled. _This room holds some memories now don't it._ She thought to herself.

_Mia walked to the front door and knocked on it. She stood infront of the door waiting for someone to answer. Just then Miss Mercer opened it. _

"_Hi sweetie." The kind woman answered as she opened the door._

"_Hi Miss Mercer is Jack home?" She asked _

"_Yes he's in his room go ahead and go up there." She smiled. _

"_Yes Ma'am." Mia said as she walked in the house. _

"_Mia honey…" She started. "You _can_call me mom." She smiled. _

_Mia nodded and headed up the stairs. She got up the stairs and started to walk to Jacks room but warm air breezed against her back and she was pulled into the bathroom. Jack picked her up and put her on the counter. Jack covered her mouth and held her tightly. Mia was pushed on the bathroom counter. _

_She took Jacks hand off her mouth. "Jack… Jack… What about your mom?" She asked as she sat up._

_Jack looked at her for a second and bit his lower lip. Then he walked over to the bathroom door and locked it. Then walked back to her. "There." He smiled kissing her. _

Mia laughed quietly. Before turning away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to see Angel, Jeremiah, and Bobby sitting at the Table.

"You ready for dinner?" Bobby asked as he got up and pulled out a chair for her.

Mia walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Are you feeling alright?" Angel asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Just remembering a lot of stuff…" She said.

"Yeah it's kinda what we're all doing I guess." Bobby said as he placed a plate and a glass of water infront her.

Bobby sat down and looked at her. "SO how far along are you?" He asked.

"I'm three months." She smiled.

Jeremiah smiled. And looked at Mia. And saw her little reaction. "Let's see three months after the bathroom huh?"

Mia smiled. "Yeah that's how little Jackie was conceived I guess." She laughed.

Bobby and Angel looked at each other then at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah laughed. "Ma heard them in the bathroom one day and called me cracking up about it. She was just laughing about it. Then she told me that Jack and Mia were about to leave when she yelled 'Hey if yall two are gonna be fucking please don't do it in the bathroom any more' she couldn't even keep a straight face about it I could hear her laughing when she said it. "

Bobby, Angel, Mia and Jeremiah were all laughing.

"That sounds like ma." Bobby laughed.

To be continued


	5. Sad Times

sorry for the wait and i'm really sorry its short. But i promise the next chapter will be longer sorry again please enjoy

* * *

Bobby grabbed his plate and got up. "Well as much as I love reminiscing with you two I'm getting tired."

Jeremiah stood up handing Bobby his plate. "Yeah I gotta be headn' home see yall tomorrow."

Angel just sat there his eyes were fixed on his two brothers. "See ya later Jer." He finally got up and walked over to him giving him a hug.

Jeremiah left and it was just Angel, Bobby, and Mia. They all cleared the table and washed up the dishes.

Bobby looked over at Mia and smiled. "It's always good to remember the good times huh?"

She smiled back. "Yeah…"

"Mia you can go ahead and go to sleep me and Angel are good." Bobby said

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Angel smiled. "Yeah."

"Alright…" she said as she headed to the stairs. "Night…"

Once she got upstairs Bobby, and Angel sat back down at the table.

"I can't imagine how she feels." Bobby started. "I mean I know how we all felt but she must really be hurting."

"Yeah… Look man I'm going to bed see ya tomorrow." Angel said getting up and walking to the stairs.

Now Bobby was by himself. He let a tear fall down his face at the thought of Jack. He could still hear Jack screaming his name as the bullets hit. The words he said which he hoped wouldn't be the last ones he would say. "Don't you fucking die on my fairy." Jack responding with a small smile that faded. Bobby put his head on the table and cried.

"Bobby… Sit up…" Evelyn's voice said sternly. Bobby looked up to see her sitting there. She placed her hand on his and smiled. "I'm glad you chose to stay here." She smiled.

"Ma… I don't know what to do." He cried.

"Take care of that girl… Okay Take care of her for Jack and me…"

"I promise ma…" He said whipping the tears from his eyes.

"_Mia you mean the world to me… Please… Please be my wife?"_

Tears fell down her face as she looked at the ring on her finger.

_Mia didn't answer she just jumped on him and kissed him. _

"_I take it this is a yes?"_

Mia closed her eyes and fell deep into domancy with jack on her mind.


	6. a little scare

sorry for the wait and why it's short. Please forgive me

* * *

Months passed as the Mercers and Mia got closer and closer. Mia all thought she was not a real member of the family she felt like she was apart of the clan. And every moment she spent eith the mercers the more and more she remembered Jack. His smile his laugh. She just loved him so much but being with Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah lifted the heavy load on her heart. 

"You're gettn' big." Angel said as he looked at Mia's stomache.

"WEll what do you expect..." she said with a smile.

Bobby chuckled as he stood up. "Are you ready to go to the doctors?" He asked grabbing his keys.

Mia laughed a bit. "Yeah..."

Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah helpped her get into the car. When they got to the doctors office and got settled in Mia seemed to be holding her stomache tighter and tighter.

"Hi Mia." the doctor said as he walked in the door. He took one look at mia and his facial expression changed. "are you alright Mia?" he asked sitting down infront of her.

"Oh it's just my stomache... I think he's kicking a little to hard..." She tried to play it off.

The doctor saw the look on her face then put his hand on her stomache.

"You need to get to a hospital quick.." He said standing up. "The baby's on it's way."

"But i'm not due yet i have another month..."

"Please just lets get you to a hospital."

"What's going on?" she asked as the doctor walked out the room.

"Excuse me...which one of you is the husband of Mia?" he asked walking up to the Mercers.

"Her boyfriend died but where her family why?." Bobby answered.

"Mia's going to give a premature bitrh and needs to get to a hospital. I already called an ambulance but meet her down at the hospital okay."

"what's going to happen?" Jeremiah asked standing up.

"As long as we get her to the hospital now hopefully nothing will happen."

Bobby grabbed his coat. "Alright.. Well can i talk to her real quick?"

"Sure." the doctor ssaid as he pointed to the room she was in.

Bobby walked into the room and looked at MIa. "Look we're gonna meet you at the hospital okay."

"Bobby I'm scared.." she said letting tears fall down her eyes.

"It's okay." he said hugging her. _please mom... Please give her stregnth_


End file.
